


Compatibility

by GothAlbinoAngel



Series: Dazzling Sunset [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Dating, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: Now that Sunset has become part of the Dazzling household, it's time to address Sonata's outburst. Sunset was going to embark on the most dangerous journey yet.She was going to take all of the Sirens on a date.It should be no problem. Sensual, alluring Adagio would like something old-fashioned and romantic. Bubbly, excitable Sonata would lose her mind over anything that involved being outdoors and had a lot of food readily available. Reclusive, standoffish Aria would probably prefer something physical to get her blood pumping. This... this would be easy. At the very least, Sunset hoped she didn't die of blushing by the end of it all.





	Compatibility

Sunset took another deep breath as she paced the porch. All she needed to do was knock at the door. It’s not like this was the most dangerous thing she would ever do. And she knew that she was unlikely to regret it, but it was still a daunting idea.

Taking a deep breath, Sunset raised her fist and knocked three times at the door. She smoothed her tie self-consciously and swallowed when the door opened. There stood Adagio, wearing a deep violet dress, her mass of hair combed back into a large ponytail. Black heels adorned her feet and the slit up the side of the dress gave a healthy view of her calf.

Sunset began to sweat.

“Uh, hey, Adagio,” she said nervously, holding out the bouquet of roses she’d brought. “Are you ready for our date?”

“Naturally,” the lead siren purred, accepting the flowers. She held her hand behind her and Sonata suddenly appeared, grabbing them and bouncing further into the house. Sunset blinked, but Adagio regained her attention by stepping forward, Aria tossing a jacket to her as she went. “Shall we get going?” Adagio inquired, Pinkie popping out of the bushes near the door to hand her a purse.

Sunset tried to work her jaw for a moment before simply shutting it and nodding. Adagio smirked and moved toward Sunset's motorcycle. Without a word, Sunset followed, wondering just what she was getting herself into. She hoped she lived through the night.

Sliding onto her bike, Sunset handed Adagio a helmet. She realized, as soon as Adagio took it, that there was probably no point, but her eyes widened in the next second when Adagio somehow fit her entire mass of hair into the tiny by comparison helmet. The siren secured the strap calmly, and looked to her date expectantly.

Sunset slowly turned back to the handlebars and revved the engine, kicking the bike into gear. They took off down the street, Adagio wrapping her arms securely around Sunset’s waist as they gained speed. The redhead couldn’t help the smirk that slid onto her lips as a quick turn made the siren behind her grip tighter.

They arrived at the restaurant in no time, and Sunset hopped off first. She made sure her bike was stable before gently helping Adagio down. Adagio smiled and removed the helmet easily, her hair falling forth and curling back into place. A few passersby paused at the display, but Sunset just tied the helmet to the bike and led her date inside.

Adagio took in the restaurant with a curious eye. It was fancy, candles lighting most of the tables, and waiters in three-piece suits serving silver platter meals. She licked her lips at the thought of tasting some of the emotion radiating from the people inside. No doubt anxiety and excitement would be chiefly among them, a meal to be sure.

Sunset approached the hostess and said, “Reservation for Shimmer?”

The hostess nodded and rung a small bell. A waitress appeared almost instantly, menus already in hand. “Table seven,” the hostess murmured, to which the waitress nodded.

“If you’ll follow me.” Adagio and Sunset were led to a table closer to the back of the restaurant. A single candle lit the table, much to Adagio’s delight. As they settled, the waitress set their menus in front of them and smiled. “I’ll be back shortly for your drink orders.”

Once alone, Adagio looked over to Sunset, impressed. “This is a gorgeous place, Shimmer. Your new job at the Sweet Shoppe must pay  _very_ well.”

Sunset grinned at the praise. “It does, actually. Though, I did have some help from Pinkie and Rarity.”

“I’ll have to thank them later, then,” Adagio chuckled as the waitress returned.

“Are you ready to order drinks?” she inquired with a small smile.

“I’ll take a simple glass of ice water,” Adagio said instantly.

Sunset shot her a knowing glance. Now that the Sirens could eat emotion again, there was no need for them to keep eating human food. “I’ll take a sweet tea,” she murmured.

The waitress took note of their orders and nodded. “I’ll be back shortly with your drinks and to take your food orders.”

The two Equestrians nodded and watched her go. “So, how about you three?” Sunset asked conversationally. “I haven’t really been around the past two weeks, getting the job and all. Is everything going well at school? None of the other kids giving you a hard time, right?”

“As if they would,” Adagio snickered. “No, those guppies haven’t really tried anything. I assume they don’t want to risk gaining the wrath of all three of us at once. Cowards only attack when their target is alone, after all.”

Sunset shot her a reproachful glance and the siren leader shrugged. “You know I’m not wrong. Those children have no idea the power any of us possess, yet continue to hold their grudge. It’s only a matter of time before one of them tries something stupid and Sonata or Aria puts them in their place.”

“I just don’t want the three of you to hurt anyone,” Sunset sighed. “The kids at CHS aren’t the brightest, but I still have hope they’ll learn.”

“How does one learn if one isn’t given the incentive to?” Adagio inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” the redhead across from her asked in confusion.

“Think about it,” the siren told her. “The only real reason you wanted to change is because you didn’t want to give those snobby friends of yours a reason to shoot you with a rainbow again. However, your friends didn’t seem to learn their lesson about poor communication, as the Battle of the Bands showed. And they certainly were quick to blame you for that Rainbow idiot nearly blowing your fragile plan to pieces. Those students treated you like trash before we arrived, and didn’t realize that the same approach wouldn’t work on people who  _weren’t_  remorseful and didn’t  _care_  about their puny human minds. If they’re not given a  _reason_  to change, why would they bother?

“Face it. My sisters and I challenging their narrow mindsets is a good thing. We show them that they need to be flexible if they want something. Doing the same thing over again won’t work every time. They either need to get over it and move on, or remain stagnant and continue to be open to our ridicule. It’s ultimately their choice.”

Sunset cocked her head thoughtfully. She hadn’t really thought about it that way. She definitely didn’t want to get hit with another rainbow after the Fall Formal incident. That thing  _burned_ , and it’s not like she had any protection from it. The Magic of Friendship was as unforgiving as one of Celestia’s sunbeams. However, she hadn’t considered the points on the rest of the school and her friends. Adagio did have a point, after all. They wouldn’t change if they thought their technique was working. Maybe what the Sirens were doing was right…

“What do you want to eat?”

The question broke into Sunset’s musing and she looked across at Adagio. The puffy-haired woman was looking over her menu nonchalantly. “I’m thinking of getting a salad, but I don’t really want human food tonight. Perhaps an appetizer? Then I could claim to be sharing your dish.”

“That would probably be best,” Sunset agreed. “I’m probably going to get a steak anyway. It’s been a while since I’ve tasted some good meat.”

“Sonata could probably whip you up some for dinner,” Adagio said offhandedly. “A steak for you, and some fries for me, then. It’s so nice being able to have something for myself without needing to share. I love those two idiots, but sometimes, it gets tiresome being around them so much.”

That made Sunset perk up and she grinned as she glanced behind her. “Ooh, that reminds me! I almost forgot! I’ll be right back, okay? It shouldn’t take too long.”

Adagio watched her date dash from the chair and head toward the front of the restaurant.  _What was that about?_  she wondered, raising an eyebrow quizzically. She had never had a date run off before. Though, to be fair, most of the time they weren’t really in the mindset to do much.

A few moments after Sunset left, the waitress brought their drinks and glanced around in confusion. “She just ran off for a moment,” Adagio drawled in explanation. “She’ll be back shortly. She said she wanted a medium rare steak, if that’s fine.”

The waitress nodded and asked, “And for you?”

“I’ll take the fries as an appetizer for now,” Adagio responded.

“I will be back with your orders soon, then.” The waitress turned and hurried off.

Adagio sighed, wondering if there was somewhere she could get a quick bite after the date. Sunset no doubt meant well, but Adagio had been too busy to eat all day. She would need to feed soon or twice as much tomorrow.

“Hey there.” Adagio rolled her eyes at the deep voice behind her. This is the  _last_  thing she needed right now. “Are you here alone?”

“There is another place set at the table,” the yellow siren responded calmly, indicating Sunset’s spot with a tilt of her head.

Unfortunately, her unwelcome guest took it as an invitation. Slipping into Sunset’s seat, the mansmiled at her. Adagio wondered how he had even gotten passed the hostess with such abhorrent behavior. His bright green skin shone sickly pale in the candlelight and his blue hair was swept back into an inattractive bun at the nape of his neck.

“My name is Jingo,” the intruder said, holding out his hand. Adagio stared at it, unimpressed, and he pulled it back awkwardly. “So, uh, what brings a nice woman like you here?”

“I’m on a date.” Of all the nights to have something like this happen. Adagio knew she attracted admirers, but this was just downright rude.

Jingo made a show of looking around before he turned his dark gray eyes back to her. Adagio felt antagonistic pressure build in her chest as he said, “It seems to me that you’re alone, though.”

“My date will be returning soon,” Adagio growled, rubbing her head in irritation. Of course, this had to happen tonight. She had neglected to eat earlier that day, as well, which wasn’t at all helping her mood. Her stomach grumbled slightly and Jingo chuckled.

“Well, they’re certainly taking a long time,” he smirked. “It’s impolite to keep someone so obviously cultured waiting.”

Usually, flattery would make Adagio preen happily, but not tonight. “It’s not my date’s fault,” she murmured. “I neglected to eat earlier today.”

“You should have told me so, Adagio.” Amethyst eyes brightened at the smooth voice and Adagio turned to see Sunset Shimmer returning from her quick excursion. The yellow-and-red-haired woman gave her a soft smile. “I would have allowed you to sing if you needed the nourishment.”

Turquoise eyes roved to the unexpected visitor at the table and a red eyebrow rose quizzically. “May we help you?” Adagio couldn’t fathom how Sunset could remain calm in such a situation. Her hunger was making her borderline murderous.

Jingo cleared his throat and stood with a charming smile. Sunset kept her expression politely blank as he gestured to Adagio. “I was, ah, just keeping her company while she waited, is all. She’s a wonderful chat, by the way. Very eloquent.”

“I know,” Sunset said slowly, taking a purposeful step in his direction and placing a hand on the back of her chair. “She was raised as royalty. It’s part of her etiquette.”

Adagio pressed a hand to her chest with a flattered smile. She knew Sunset was probably doing it to mess with the boorish man, but it still touched her to have the other woman say something like that. And the comical reaction it evoked in Jingo was certainly worth it. His eyes widened in utter shock and flicked to Adagio for a moment before returning to Sunset.

“Sh-she was raised as royalty?” he coughed, smoothing his outfit and brushing away imaginary dust.

Sunset nodded and took another step closer. “She was. And I was tasked with protecting her when she defected from the royal line. That includes from people who make unwanted advances, make her uncomfortable or otherwise cause her irritation.” Turquoise eyes darkened as Sunset removed her suit jacket and flexed slightly. “Does that include you?”

Adagio smiled and watched the show. Her pendant began glowing and she noticed the yellow energy emitting from the intruder of her date. Shaking her head in disbelief, the lead siren allowed her pendant to absorb the energy, licking her lips at the absolutely delicious taste. It was somewhat tart, but not overly so, with just a hint of sweetness added in. Taking in her fill, the yellow siren turned her attention back to the pair in front of her.

Jingo wiped his forehead nervously at seeing the bandages on Sunset’s arms. Clearly this woman had been in plenty of fights already if she was still bandaged up from her last one. Yet, here she was, ready to fight again. Whoever she was, this lady took her job way too seriously. He wasn’t willing to lose his face for a date that wasn’t even his to begin with.

“Ah, no,” he squeaked, clearing his throat. “No, I only wanted to keep her company, that’s all. My deepest apologies if I caused her any irritation. I’ll, uh, I’ll just see myself out.”

Sunset nodded calmly and watched him go before turning to Adagio. “Was that enough for you?” she whispered gently.

“It was decadent,” her date responded with a purr. “I would never have thought someone who stank so terribly could emit such scrumptious energy. Thank you for the meal.”

“You need to keep your health up,” Sunset told her as she took her seat. “That includes eating properly.”

“Ah, yes, I forgot it was the duty of my loyal knight to ensure not only my safety, but also my well-being.” Adagio smirked at the blush that colored Sunset’s cheeks at her words.

The orange-skinned woman coughed slightly. “W-well, it wasn’t a  _complete_  lie. Though, I would equate Sirens more to goddesses than to royalty. Unfortunately, that would have tipped off that I was bluffing and he wouldn’t have left.”

“I’m flattered you consider us so highly, Sunset,” Adagio murmured, nodding as the waitress set their orders before them. Sunset thanked her as Adagio ordered another water. As a pony, she didn’t eat meat, but with the taste buds and body of a human, she found that small portions of it were fine with her system. Before digging in, Sunset glanced to her date. Adagio waved to her to go on and eat and Sunset dove for the steak excitedly.

At that moment, something occurred to the yellow siren and she turned a puzzled expression to her date. “What  _did_  take you so long getting back?” she asked curiously. “That was quite some time.”

Sunset’s blush returned fully as paused in her eating. Hesitantly, she slowly reached into her pocket. Adagio’s heart stopped for the briefest of seconds before she calmed herself. Sunset slowly presented her with a small red box. “I was getting this from the host,” she explained shyly. “I had her hold it for me before we arrived. I got a different one for each of you, but this one is yours…”

Adagio slowly took the small box and opened it. Inside, a small necklace with a rhombus-shaped topaz pendant lay nestled among the bright red velvet. Shaking amber fingers gently lifted the necklace and an amethyst gaze eyed it in wonder. “It’s… exquisite,” Adagio whispered.

Sunset perked up at the words, happy that Adagio didn’t hate the gift. “I figured you would want something slightly different than your sisters, since all three of you share the same pendant on your chokers. So, I got each of you something different. I’m giving Sonata and Aria theirs when I take them out.”

Adagio stared at the sparkling jewel for a moment longer before holding it out to the other woman. “Put it on me?” she asked, turning and  _somehow_  managing to move her mass of hair aside. Sunset nodded, unused to seeing Adagio so much softer than her usual abrasive smugness. Gently fastening the necklace in place, Sunset let it fall. The jewel rested just below the violet pendant at the base of Adagio’s throat.

“Perfect,” she said softly. The topaz stood out just enough against the lighter skin it was pressed against. It complemented Adagio’s tone nicely.

“Yes.” Adagio fingered the jewel, wondering how to proceed from this sudden vulnerability she had found herself in. Thankfully, Sunset returned to her food almost immediately and the waitress returned once more with her water. Adagio took it with a quick thank you and sipped it momentarily.

Adagio watched Sunset eat as she fingered the jewel curiously. She hadn’t received something so meaningful from anyone before. Their admirers had rarely ever given only one of them something, usually finding a gift suitable for all three of them. However, not only had Sunset given her a pendant, she had given her one that matched her cutie mark. It was intriguing to say the least.

The rest of dinner passed with the pair sharing the fries and Sunset excitedly telling Adagio about what was coming up at CHS. The lead siren listened idly, cocking her head at some of the celebrations Sunset mentioned. She had no interest in whatever these Friendship Games were and, from the way she spoke, it was clear Sunset didn’t either. Still, it would be a chance to meet one of the rival schools, so there was that.

Once Sunset had eaten her fill, Adagio laid down money to pay for the food, much to Sunset’s chagrin. “Call it a thank you for telling someone I was of a royal bloodline.” Adagio winked at the blushing unicorn and stood. Sunset slipped back into her jacket and the two of them made their way from the restaurant. Those sitting around dropped their jaws as Adagio fit her hair back into the helmet, but Sunset merely smiled and climbed onto the bike, steering them for home.

Pulling into the garage, Sunset hopped from her bike and helped Adagio down, walking her into the house. Before they reached the main area, Adagio stopped and pulled Sunset close. “Thank you for tonight, Sunset,” she whispered. “It was, interestingly, the most romantic date I’ve ever been on.” She leaned up and pressed her lips gently to the amber woman’s cheek. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

With that, she sauntered off into the house, leaving Sunset gently touching her cheek in shock. A goofy smile spread over the redhead’s lips as she made her way inside. Not bad for a first try. Hopefully the others would be as fun as this one had been.


End file.
